One Of Them
by Eva84Lynn
Summary: One Shot: Sweet and simple... Sesshomaru is known for many things but being affectionate, loving, passionate, forgiving and companionate isn't one of them. Until he met her...


**One of them  
By Evalynn**

Special Note (Post): I love you Grayson, this is for you. Thank you for the inspiration and took the time to sit with me to tell me your story. Happy Birthday, my dear friend. My prayers is with you and to your family, always.

* * *

One-Shot

Sesshomaru is known for many things but being affectionate, loving, passionate, forgiving and companionate isn't one of them.

Until he met her...

She had a child-like features with big brown amazing eyes. Pale skin, long black hair, slender and pretty. Not the model-type attractive but the sweet-girl-next-door type of girl.

Someone that Sesshomaru would never even consider.

Well, until the day he laid his eyes on her.

'Damn...'

His brother and his fiancé of two years are returning from America after they graduated from college. Inuyasha InuNo received his masters in Law while Kagome Hiragashi received her masters in Medical.

The couple decided to wed in the next six months and which would give Kagomes family and friends in the State time to handle their businesses.

Though Sesshomaru is acquainted with Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku Watanabe and his own fiancé, Sango Raima which happened to be Kagome's best friend. They brought along Kagome's cousin, Rin Hiragashi.

The multi-talented vixen that he keeps hearing about the last four years from both his brother, almost sister-in-law, their friends and from his own parents.

Art, Photography, Dance, Piano, Karate, Archery, Violin, Culinary, Computer Graphic, Fashion Designer and on her second year of college, Business Management Major.

When she entered the house and immediately got his attention like a damn magnet.

'Damn...'

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, he is attractive to the young woman. At the tender age of 22, Rin looked twice of a woman that his ex-girlfriend Kagura Marusake.

The innocent type of woman...

Seven years difference, it's not a big of a gap but Sesshomaru felt like a complete perv when he admired her long slender legs, slim waist, round breast and luscious lips. The sun must be playing tricks on him because she seem to be glowing.

Then he realized something, it's past 8:30, in the evening.

'Damn...'

So he stood there, leaning against the railing of the second floor while he watched his parents welcome their youngest and the group with heart warming smiles.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Rin's figure.

Until his step-mother, Izayoi Inu No, mentioned his name. All eyes looked up at him, though her eyes were the only thing he could see.

'Damn...'

He wanted her...

Then she smiled, his heart skipped more than a couple of beats. He didn't even remember moving or walking down the stairs.

Sesshomaru gave his little brother a hug, kissed Kagome and Sango in the cheek and shook hands with Miroku.

Then it came down to her.

Rin raised her hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Rin Higarashi. It's nice to finally meet the famous big brother of Yasha."

Sesshomaru held her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, tenderly kissing them. "It's finally nice to meet the girl that everyone is bragging about. I'm Sesshomaru Inu No. Pleasure in all mine."

Something heated up between them in an instant, no one noticed. They smiled at each other and their hands lingered a little more than necessary.

'Damn...'

They all stayed in the house, which didn't help his growing affection for the girl. Everyday, all he could think about is her and how amazing it would be when he gets her on his bed.

The things he will do to her.

'Damn...'

* * *

Until the fifth day.

His parents went on a business trip for five days. Sango and Miroku went to visit their family for the rest of the month. Inuyasha surprised Kagome to a four night hot spring trip.

Finally, he got her all alone with him in the house.

Sesshomaru isn't known to pursue a woman, they come to him. Nor he ever wanted a woman's attention to the point that he gets very annoyed, they freely fling themselves at him.

Rin Hiragashi is someone Sesshomaru Inu No wants.

One the first day they were alone, he took her shopping. A movie date and a romantic dinner for two.

Day two, the amusement park. The art museum and the theater. She cooked dinner. He kissed her, she accept it.

Day three, they had a picnic at the park. Lunch at one of his Father's hotel. Took her to one of his favorite clubs, let's just say, they heated up the private room to the point they couldn't remember what was happening.

Day four, they stayed home. They opened up to each other, learning their past. What they like and hate. Favorites and hobbies, etc.

Sesshomaru is ecstatic to find out that she's a virgin.

Day five, Inuyasha and Kagome returned home. They found a note in the kitchen.

- We went to Hawaii. We will return in two weeks...

They lied...

* * *

They returned a week before the wedding.

Sesshomaru is a change man. He no longer the 'Ice Prince' and is actually being, well, normal. Smiling, social and at ease.

Rin is still her sweet and bubbly self. Happy, glowing and growing.

Inuyasha and Kagome were completely shock. Miroku and Sango won the bet. Taisho and Izayoi are proud to welcome another daughter-in-law, and a grandchild in a couple of months.

Sesshomaru smirked, no regret. Rin laughed, a simple golden band shined on her ring finger.

They'll have a proper wedding after the baby is born.

Sesshomaru is known for many things, a loving Husband and Father is one of them.

The end...

* * *

Sweet and simple... Very short ^.^ What do you all think?


End file.
